


I Think I Need Another

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	I Think I Need Another

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000f6k1/)

3 posts in one day. sorry guys. i'm so bored ugh. here's another fic for ya.

 **Title** : I Think I Need Another  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Rating/Warnings** : PG-13; a pileup, a lost bra, drinking, and much giggling

Takeru got up to switch the light off and before he had even made it back to the bed had been pulled down by his wrist on top of a squirming, writhing mass of limbs and giggles. He chuckled low in his throat and tried to find a face or a shoulder in the tangle of limbs. His bed creaked under their combined weight as he shifted.

“Takeru that’s my ass, you derp,” Daisuke growled.

“How do you know I wasn’t looking for that?” Takeru grinned and gripped it. Daisuke squeaked and Ken laughed. Hikari giggled and shifted, her leg finding its way to Takeru’s shoulder. She stuck a toe in his ear, and he jerked his head out of reach. He was on the wrong end of the bed.

He carefully maneuvered himself to face the opposite way, trying not to crush anyone in the process. Fitting four people onto his small twin was no mean feat, but they had almost perfected the art. Now they just had to figure out how to do it under the covers.

“You sure your old man won’t come home?” Daisuke griped, now breathing in Takeru’s ear. Takeru turned his head and bit gently into Daisuke’s nose.

“Sure. He said he was hitting the bars, and that means he won’t be back till last call. Four a.m.”

“You bit my nose.”

“Yes I did.”

“Ooh! Takeru, bite mine! I didn’t know you were a biter!” Hikari giggled, wriggling against his back.

“I only have one mouth,” Takeru smirked, trying to turn.

“Ow! Takeru those used to be my ribs,” Ken hissed.

“Ah, sorry Ken. Come here, I’ll bite you too.”

“No thanks, just give me my ribs back. Ow, no seriously, Takeru, your elbow is killing me.”

Hikari giggled more, and Takeru shifted as best he could, and Daisuke yowled in pain as Takeru’s knee landed squarely on a no-touch zone, and Ken started laughing, and the lights flicked on.

All four blinked in the sudden wash of light, and Takeru cast a fearful glance to the door. His father stood there, squinting at them. One hand was on the doorknob, the other held a beer bottle.

“Takeru? Is that you?”

“Er, yea Dad.”

“And Hikari? And… is that Daisuke’s foot?”

“Yes Mr. Ishida,” mumbled Daisuke, his voice muffled by Takeru’s shoulder.

“And who is the blue haired girl?”

Daisuke snorted, and Ken flushed a bright red. “Eh, this is Ken Ichijoji, you know, that child genius from a few years ago?” Takeru dug his knee a bit harder into Daisuke. The boy bit back a yelp.

“And… you’re all in bed together…” Mr. Ishida confirmed.

“Yes sir.”

“And… that’s Hikari’s bra on the floor.”

“Yes, sir,” Hikari sounded all too happy to answer that. Takeru hadn’t even noticed that piece of information. He glanced to where his father was looking and saw he was right. Her favorite one, even; the one with pink lace and that damnable clasp that only Ken could figure how to get her out of it. Luckily for Takeru and Daisuke, she only wore it when Ken was with them.

“Right. Well. Uh, you kids have fun. I’m going to go have a few hundred more bottles of this and then hopefully wake up.” Mr. Ishida pulled his head out of the door and closed it quietly. Takeru realized he was shaking, and grinned stupidly at Daisuke.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad. I guess the first person we tell is your dad, TM.”

The door cracked open again, and Mr. Ishida stuck his head back in. “Uh, forgot… the light…” The light clicked off, and the door shut again. Takeru exhaled loudly over Hikari’s skin, sending a brush of shivers down her spine.

Ken sat up from his spot on the other side of Daisuke. “I think your father thinks he’s drunk.”

Takeru groaned. “I certainly hope he’s drunk. I don’t know how I would explain this to Mom.”

“Well, Hikari always has to be in a middle position, and really it could alternate as to who is on the ends with us. One of us would penetrate – ”

“Daisuke!” Takeru cut him off. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh. Explain what, then?”

“How much of a total idiot you are, Daisuke,” Ken supplied graciously. Takeru smiled and leaned up on his elbows to kiss Ken. “Hikari, stop giggling,” Ken said through the kiss.  



End file.
